


Playing In The Dark

by qnqt96



Series: Playing In The Dark [1]
Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qnqt96/pseuds/qnqt96
Summary: [Script Offer], [M4F], [Mdom], [Fsub], light [Anal Play], [Degradation], [Edging], [Orgasm Denial], [Deep Throating], [Breath Play] just to be safe, [Cock Worship], [Clit Spanking], [Hand Spanking], slight [Pet Play], [SFX], [Fist Encounter], [Aftercare]This is the character's first time meeting. There is a sense of excitement, nervousness, and for the performer especially, a need to live up to previous virtual encounters. He feels he has to establish control and reinforce his position as her Dom from the jump. I wouldn't say he is putting on a front but there is an urgency...a restlessness in this first session.
Series: Playing In The Dark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121477





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Script Offer], [M4F], [Mdom], [Fsub], light [Anal Play], [Degradation], [Edging], [Orgasm Denial], [Deep Throating], [Breath Play] just to be safe, [Cock Worship], [Clit Spanking], [Hand Spanking], slight [Pet Play], [SFX], [Fist Encounter], [Aftercare]  
> This is the character's first time meeting. There is a sense of excitement, nervousness, and for the performer especially, a need to live up to previous virtual encounters. He feels he has to establish control and reinforce his position as her Dom from the jump. I wouldn't say he is putting on a front but there is an urgency...a restlessness in this first session.

[Heels click on the marble floor then transitions to carpet]  
[Elevator bell sounds, doors open, listener enters]  
[Elevator slows, bell sounds, doors open, listener exists. Doors slide closed in the distance]  
[Heeled steps sound on carpeted hallway, slows as listen arrives at room door]  
[Fabric rustling, then hotel key inserted into key slot, soft click as door unlocks. Door opens and then closes]  
[Moody music begins, quietly. Long pause]  
"Disrobe"  
[Trench coat is removed, falls to floor, purse is tossed onto a nearby end table. Long pause, gazing at listener]  
"To the left of you there is an island. Go to it and present yourself to me. I want you bent over the island, legs apart, with both hands gripping the opposite end. Make sure that ass is sticking out. Do it now. I said, now."  
[Heels click quickly against tile. Body rests against island]  
[Pregnant pause]  
“I see you know how to follow directions. I loved seeing your skin a few moments ago…bathed in moonlight. Your nipples…pebbled from the cool air. Or is it something else?”  
[Chuckles]  
“I bet they’re even harder now, crushed against the cool granite. And your panties…”  
[Slow, heavy footsteps approach before coming to a stop. Deep inhale]  
“Now Kitten…I must be mistaken. I couldn’t be smelling your arousal already, could I?’  
[Fingernail drags across outer labia through lace panties]  
"Baby...you're already wet."  
[She nods]  
"Why is this pussy wet? We haven't done anything yet.  
[Pause]  
You kept thinking about all the possibilities that tonight could bring while coming upstairs? Mmm…why?”  
[Index finger is now tapping listener’s asshole]  
“I see you tensing up. Your hands..tightening around this granite. Your back muscles...tight. I do believe I saw your thighs quiver too, little Kitten. I know it’s so hard not to rock these full hips back against my finger. In due time, I'll be pressing something much thicker than a finger against this little rose bud. I know a whore like you loves all your little holes filled, don’t you? But you know what would happen if you tried to help yourself to pleasure that isn’t yours to take, right?  
[Pause]  
Say it. Yes little one, a punishment. Such a good little pet. Now. We’ve talked at length about this night...about what you wanted me to do to you. You know we can stop at any time. If you’re ever uncomfortable, or you feel you cannot handle whatever I do to you, you tell me to stop and I will. No hesitation. You will not get a punishment for safewording baby girl...understood?  
[Pause]  
Ah ah...give me the words, you know better. There you go. I also remembered you said you were ready to progress from our virtual relationship. That is why we’re here, after all. I guess we will see if you are, indeed, ready for the real thing, little Kitten. We will see."  
[Improv series of smacks throughout the following dialog]  
“Do you know why I chose this position darling? Hmm no idea? Well I do. Your height...these heels you’re wearing...and this island your exquisite body is currently against...it all allows your hot cunt...to be pressed up against this cool granite. Do you think I didn't notice your hips bucking...ever so slightly...with each slap I give to this gorgeous...ass? You think I don’t know there’s a pressure building up inside you? That I don’t know that...that little clit of yours...is swelling with desire?  
Mmm...I see your thighs shaking but you don’t get to cum yet, baby girl. You have to earn the pleasure I can give you. Oh...how warm your ass is baby. I believe we’ll see a few hand prints tomorrow.”  
[Spanking stops, but your hand stokes over her warm backside. Once she seems to have calmed, a loud smack sounds. Improv degradation]  
"Oh....you like that, don't you? You like when I spank your clit? Of course you do, you fucking slut.”  
[The slaps keep coming and then suddenly stop right before she cums]  
"No cumming yet, baby. We have a long night ahead of us. You haven't even had my cock down your throat."  
[Bell noise sounds]  
“Pet, during this next part, your voice will not be available so we’re going to use this bell. You’re going to hold this in your hand and if it gets too hard or too scary, you will drop this, and we stop. Understood? I need the words Kitten. Good.”  
[Two sets of footsteps travel to the living room. You sit on the couch]  
“On your knees, at my feet. Hold your right wrist in your left hand, baby. Mmm…I love seeing your titts poking out, nipples erect…I’m tempted to taste them, but I think right now, I’d make you cum if I did. It’s a shame you don’t have a stronger discipline. We’ll have to work on that.”  
[Belt is unbuckled, and pants zipper is slid down, all while your eyes remain on the listener]  
“You’re stunning, little one. Your pouty lips, full breasts and hips, those thick thighs…mmm…makes me so hard. We’ve talked so long over the phone and over video calls but this…in person…being able to physically bend you to my will is nothing short of intoxicating. Watching you give in to me…”  
[Deeper/rougher voice]  
"Open your mouth."  
[Moan upon entering. Slight, wet, suckling sounds begin]  
“Your mouth…God baby...it’s so...damn...good. So wet and warm and these pillow soft lips are squeezing my cock like a vise.”  
[Gagging noise]  
“I know I’m big, baby. I know, I know. But you knew tonight...I was going to use that throat. You’re going to take my dick, down that beautiful throat of yours and then you’re going to swallow my thick cream. You want my cream don’t you Kitten? You want my milky cum deep in your stomach? Well in order to get my warm, thick, seed, you’re going to have to open…that…throat.”  
[Choking noises, wet sounds, and moaning begins]  
“Good girl…you’re such a good fucking girl. Open that throat up for your master. You said you were ready so give it to me…give me…that fucking…throat little girl. Now. Right fucking now.”  
[Choking noises intensifies. Rustling noises begin. You notice she begins to panic. You pull back, out of her throat, keeping your cock in her mouth.]  
"Eyes! Keep those beautiful eyes on mine, baby. I know it’s scary, but you know that I will respect your limits. I know where they are. We’ve talked about it at length. You have your bell. You drop it, we stop, and we talk about it. But if you can take it, I need you to stop fighting me baby. I got you."  
[Pause before throat fucking continues]  
“That’s it…that’s my good fucking Kitten. Rub that clit for me. Rub that clit for me baby girl. I want you to cum on your knees, with my cock deep down your throat. My cream’s gonna coat your throat baby girl. Mmm…I want you to cum when I cum princess. I want you to cum when I cum. Do it now. Cum for me, little one. Cum for me as my cream shoots deep into your belly, you dirty fucking slut.”  
[Groaning/wet noises. Improve to orgasm]  
“Oh baby…mmm…you took my cream so well. I’m going to pull out and then you’re going to clean my cock…and then I’m going to hold you. Okay? Such a good girl.”  
[Groaning during withdrawal]  
“Mmm…the sight of your tears…that’s what kept me hard so long. Now, be a good girl and clean this mess for me. Good girl. That’s my good…good…good Kitten. Now let me see. Open your mouth. Wider. Wider. Now swallow. Very good.”  
[Rustling, grunting while picking up listener and placing into lap]  
“Come here baby, let me hold you. Fuck you’re perfect. Let me hold you baby. Here...let me clean you up.  
[Fabric to skin, rubbing noise]  
There you go. Is that better, baby girl? Mmm..good.”  
[Extended pause. Rubbing sounds can be heard]  
“Can I kiss you, Kitten? I need to kiss you right now. Your lips look so soft and swollen right now…mmm”  
[Soft, slow kissing noises.]  
“How was that? I know you didn't drop your bell but-”  
[Pause]  
“Okay good, baby. That's the goal. I love seeing you hesitate and then ultimately decide to trust me. I live for it. Crave it, even."  
[Pause]  
"You did such a good job little one. I think as a reward for being such a good little pet, I’ll massage this sweet little body of yours until you fall asleep.  
[Improve massage/words of praise to listener]  
I see you beginning to drift. It's okay baby. You can nap now. We have a long night ahead of us. You’re going to need your strength.”


	2. Playing In The Dark Prt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Script Offer], [M4F], [Mdom], [Fsub], [Face Fucking], [Deep Throating], [Nipple Play], [Degradation], [Reaffirming], [SFX]  
> In this installment, the nervous energy has calmed. Initially, the scene has a playful energy about it. The performer had a softer activity in mind but then the listener talks down about herself. The overall tone is one of encouragement but also warning.

[Faint heartbeat, rubbing, and breathing sounds]  
"Ahh...It seems as though we are going to have to work on your stamina, little Kitten.   
[Pause]  
What’s so funny? I can feel you smiling against my neck, so yes I know something is amusing you."   
[Chuckle]  
"It was a warning indeed. Did you think I would allow you to sleep for an extended time so soon into our first night together? I haven't even been inside of you yet. Silly girl."  
[Couch creaking as you stand]  
[Amused laughter]  
“Did I shock you? I promise I won’t drop you pet. Can I tell you a secret? [whispers] I love the way you feel in my arms. All warm and sated and sexy. Mmm.”  
[Footsteps sound, then stop. Listener is set down on feet]  
“Woah there little one…steady baby. Okay…I need you to focus. Mmm, your legs look so good in those heels. Shit…now I need to focus. But it’s so hard when…  
[Improv some compliments/thoughts of listener’s current appearance]  
"Now…I want you to put your hands behind your head, fingers intertwined. Widen your stance; I want to see what’s mine, little Kitten. Mmm…look at my pet showing her master proper respect. I really fucking love the way you look right now baby. Eyes cast downward; your body completely open to my gaze. I can see your nipples are hardening already.”  
[Pause]  
"What are you finding so arousing? You’re biting your lip and there’s a smirk on your face as well.  
[Pause]  
You hope you get to fully take in my attire? Why?  
[Pause, slightly sharper]  
Pet…you know how you’re supposed to address me. That’s better. Finish what you were saying, appropriately this time.  
[Pause]  
So based on my shoes, you believe I am a well-dressed man? Mmm…I’ll allow you to test that theory. You may look at me."  
[Improv: guide listener through what you are wearing or how it makes you feel to see their eyes taking you in]  
[Deep and urgent voice]  
"Eyes."   
[Steps forward]  
[Deceptively quiet]  
"What just went through your head, Kitten? Uh uh…don’t shake your fucking head, little girl. I will find out one way or another.  
[Pause]  
[Dangerously low]  
I won't ask you again."  
[Pause but then cut explanation off]  
"Beautiful. You're fucking beautiful and I don’t want to hear you talk down about yourself again. Ever. I will cane that ass so hard, you’ll be wearing my marks for a week. Do you understand me?"  
[Listener nods]  
"Words. Mm…better."  
[Tense pause]  
"Eyes up. I want you to see the desire in my eyes as I finish my inspection. You are out of no one's league, sweetheart. No one's. To even insinuate such a thing makes me wonder if you think I chose wrong. Do you question my decision? Hmm?"  
[Improv: talk listener through a head to toe inspection. Maybe point out areas that are common insecurities in women?]  
“Change of plans little Kitten. Here’s your bell. Now, I want you to kneel in front of the wall across from you, your back facing it. The bottom of your heels are to be pressed flat against the wall. Your hands are to be behind your back, grasping your forearms. Do it now."  
[Retreating steps, shuffling and then silence]  
[Deeper]  
"Do you trust me? Good girl. I'm going to put clamps on your beautiful nipples, and then I'm going to fuck your throat again. You need more training. As good as you were earlier, there was still about two inches of my cock outside of your mouth."  
[Pause followed by amused chuckle]  
"Is this shocking to you, sweetheart? Well, I have confidence we will get you there. Now, let's get your nipples ready."  
[Improv: wet licks and sucks/comments to/about nipple]  
[Illicit pop]  
"So responsive. Look how hard this little bud is…covered in my spit…ready to be captured by one of my clamps. Shhh…. Shh, shh, shh, shh, shh. Relax, little one. I've got you."  
[Loud smack]  
"You are never to close yourself from my view. Not your body, not your emotions and especially not your eyes. You know that, right pet? I have made that very clear, have I not? Keep...your eyes...open. At all times. Especially while I am using my toys on you. I need to know how you’re feeling about what we do together. You can hide so much with your body language, but your eyes never lie. If you look away, I will take you over my knee, and I can promise you, it will not be pleasant either. Am I clear?"  
[Pause]  
“Now, I’m going to tighten this clamp so when I fuck your throat and then your tight little pussy, it will stay on. You can handle it. There you go…look at you, all turned on by your master’s clamp on your nipple and his hand around your throat. Mmm…I can feel your pulse…it’s racing. And your breathing has deepened…aww, your lush little hips are spasming too.”  
[Moaning. Improv degradation as you place the second clamp on the opposite nipple. Same steps as the first]  
"Oh…? Did I hear a ‘please’ from a pussycat? Mmm…I did? Please what? You’re staring at my lips like they’re a buffet. Is that what you want, you needy little thing? Mmm…I need to hear the words. Tell me what you want baby girl."  
[Kissing noises]  
[Suddenly you stand to your feet. Pants unzip and fabric rustles]  
(Cock is an inch away from listeners mouth as you speak)  
“One thing that you need to understand, doll, is that I am not in the business of fucking someone that I do not respect. If I didn’t think you were every bit as intelligent, strong, and sexy as you have proven to be in the months we’ve known each other, we wouldn’t be here. If we were going to play that game, it would be you who is out of my league, not the other way around. The breadth of compassion, understanding, and willingness that you have for me...for our relationship...it is something I treasure. It is something that I am fiercely protective of and I will be damned if anyone, even you, tries to diminish that.”  
[Soft moan as you finally enter listener’s mouth]  
"Now, be a good girl and swallow my cock, baby. You can do it. You were so close last time."  
[Faint, wet sucking sounds that turn to light gagging]  
“Kitten I’m going to sink deep into your throat. It’s going to happen whether you relax or not, so I suggest you relax. Take a deep breath baby girl. If you can’t handle it, drop your bell, just like last time, okay? Mmm…good girl.”  
[Improv choking noises and groans until right before climax]  
"Such a good…fucking…girl. Taking my cock like that. Stand up. Oh did you not fucking hear me?...I said. Stand...the fuck...up. Face the fucking wall. Mmm...mm hm...look at that ass...My ass...Stick it out for me Kitten…mmm…yeah arch that back like the needy little cum slut you are. Look at these panties… [Chuckle] Did I do this, baby girl? Mmm they’re sopping fucking wet...just for me.  
[Deep inhale, rough exhale]  
Oh…I’ll never get enough of the smell of your pussy when you're hot for it. Fuck.”  
[Sound of fabric ripping]  
“Hush, I’ll buy you a new pair. Shut the fuck up and take this cock. Fuck. Mother fuck you’re so damn wet baby girl. I’m bathing in your juices…you’re such a dirty little slut, aren’t you?’  
[Wet fucking noises. Improv to climax]  
[Improv aftercare; maybe foot/breast massage to ease ache to both areas?]


	3. Playing At Dusk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Script Offer], [M4F], [Soft Mdom], [Fsub], soft coercion so [Rape] just in case, [Cunnilingus], [Rimming], [Morning Sex], [After care], [Play Partners to Bf/Gf]  
> The morning after. Very early so the dialog is spoken in a soft tone. The mood is very lazy and romantic. After sex, the performer has the urge to admit his true feelings about his and the listener's current arrangement.

[Blanket sounds, sleepy stretching sounds]  
[Flush sound, followed sink turning on, water running and then water cutting off.]  
[Door opens, footsteps approach and then bed creaks]  
“Yes, come back to bed baby…”  
[Whispered while drawing circles on listener’s skin]  
“Mmm…good morning sleeping beauty. How are you feeling?”  
[Pause]  
“Yeah…did you see the extra toothbrush I left in there? Good.  
[Pause]  
You’re sore? In a good or bad way? That’s good, although if I’m being honest, I can’t say I feel bad about it.  
[Slap noises, soft laughter]  
“Baby don’t pout…you don’t want me to lie right? Oh? Is that right? You want me to apologize? For making you sore? Mmm…okay baby. I know just how to apologize.”  
[Bed noises, fabric noises]  
“Spread those legs for me little one…I’m going to spend some time apologizing to your beautiful pussy.”  
[Improv trail of kisses/comments from ankles to labia]  
[Improv sucking/licking noises while saying following dialog]  
“Mmm…I’m sorry little kitty…I’m sorry I left you battered and bruised. Mmm…that first taste…mmm.  
I am so…so…sorry I made these velvety walls ache…mmm…I’ll lick it better baby girl. Don’t worry. Let me…mmm…let me stick my tongue deep in this pussy and ease the pain. Did I hurt this itty-bitty clit too, baby girl? Hmm? She looks so swollen…mmm…do I need to suck the hurt away?  
Oooh…no baby…don’t try and scoot away from me. I need to apologize properly. I need to apologize for spanking this gorgeous clit and I need to apologize for bruising this cunt…mmm…and I need to apologize for marking this ass.  
Mmm…that’s it. Cum on my tongue. Yes, baby girl, accept my apology…mmm that’s it. Such a good girl. Mmhm...mmhm…that’s my good fucking girl. Turn over baby.”  
[Weight shifting, comforter rustling]  
“Oh fuck…my marks on your ass is so fucking sexy…mmm. Did you spend time admiring them in the mirror, baby girl? Mmm…you liked them too? Noted. Now arch that back baby, I need to apologize again.  
I’m sorry…mmm…I’m sorry it hurt when I marred this lovely flesh…mmm…I am so…so…so…sorry my fingers cause welts on this supple skin. Oh, what was that Kitten? Don’t get shy now, tell me…what do you need me to do?”  
[Pause]  
“You want me to eat your ass? Mmm…I knew you were a dirty little slut. Mmm…good thing you were such a good girl last night. Of course, I’ll eat your ass, baby.”  
[Wet licks/kisses]  
“Mmm…your pussy juice must have dripped down here…mmm”  
[Improv to listener’s second orgasm]  
“That’s two. On your back baby.”  
[Weight shifting, comforter rustling]  
[Improv kisses up listener’s body during following dialog]  
“I know…you’re sore baby…but I really want to be inside you. Can I please…rock us back to sleep, little one? I want to be deep inside you and I want to go slow. I want to hold you while you fall a part in my arms. Please…can I take you please?”  
[Series of wet thumping sounds]  
“Mmm…I know. I know I’m not playing fair. Thumping my cock on your clit like this? I know you can’t think when I do this but please…I need to be inside you baby. Let me in…please let me inside that warm, wet slice of heaven baby girl. Mmm…thank you.”  
[Kissing noises.]  
[Improv pushing inside]  
[Slow fucking noise]  
“Do you know how beautiful you are? Especially in the morning. Oh…you take my breath away…mmm…You realize you’re mine, right? Oh baby…you are clenching around me and it’s going to end this too soon. I want to take my time with you this morning. You mean so much to me…do you know that? It’s true, baby. Last night was so special. I couldn’t have dreamt up a better fantasy come true if I wanted to. Uughh…shit baby…you’re still so wet. It’s so good. I love the feel of your legs around my waist. They’re so smooth.”  
[Gasp]  
“Fuck…babe…I can’t get enough of you. I’ll never get enough of you. I’m so happy I found you. I never…fuck…I never thought I’d find someone like you. Not in my wildest dreams. You’re so fucking sexy. All of this soft, warm skin wrapped over sexy curves. Fuck…you’re so smart…and funny…and you trust me. God…you trust me. It means the world to me. You mean the world to me.”  
[Kissing sounds, slow rocking]  
“Baby. Baby, baby…don’t cry. Why are you crying? You’ve never had anyone say those things to you before? Well…they’re true. I’ll tell you every single day…I’ll show you every fucking day how much you mean to me. You’ve made me need you. And now, I need you to cum for me again, princess.”  
[Pause]  
“Yes you can. You have another one in you baby and I need you to let go. I want to feel you flutter around me…I want your warmth to rush over me and I want my name falling from your lips when you go over. Here baby, open your mouth. Good…now get it nice and wet. Mmm…yes get it soppy…fuck. I’m gonna rub this little pearl while I fuck you slowly and you’re going to fall over the edge baby. Don’t worry baby girl, I’ll catch you…I’ll always catch you.”  
[Kissing sounds]  
“Oh…your clit is so swollen…you can do it baby…come on love, give it to me. Arch into my hand baby. Oh…yes…baby that’s it…give in to me…do it. Do it. Cumfor me baby girl…cum for me. Do you need my hand around your throat, Kitten? Huh? Is that what you need to cumfor me? You need me to wring it out of you? Fine. Now cum. If I cum before you do, I’m going to tie you down and then force you to cum over and over and over again…all…day…long. Cum on my fucking cock little one…right fucking now…That’s it. Fuck, there you go…there you go baby…yes…fuck. Fuck.”  
[Improv to finish]  
“No, no, no…don’t move yet. I want to stay inside you for a bit longer. You’re mine. I know I don’t officially relocate for three weeks. I know this was originally just supposed to be a couple scenes together and then we’d go back to our lives outside of this but…I can’t let you go. I want mornings next to you and dinner dates. I want to cook lunch for you on the weekend and late-night walks around the neighborhood when we can’t sleep. I want- “  
[Interrupted by kisses]  
“Was that a yes?”  
[Relieved exhale, followed by slow kisses]  
“How long have I been thinking about this? Do you remember two months ago when I called you after a rough day at work? We talked on the phone for five hours and when we hung up, I felt like five hours just wasn’t enough. I wanted more time to listen to you, to laugh with you. I knew I would never get enough of you.”  
[Pause]  
“I’m…beyond happy you feel the same. So happy, in fact. Hey. How about we go take a shower, go to the restaurant downstairs for some breakfast and then afterwards…you let me take you out on a proper date?”  
[Pause]  
“Yeah?”  
[Kisses]  
“Good. Okay baby girl, lets go get you cleaned up before we end up staying in bed all day.”


End file.
